The Doctor and the Ghost Rider Three Times
by Mephiles the Dark Spartan
Summary: The Rider is angry- angry with its host, angry with humanity, and most certainly angry at a particular Time Lord who's been interfering in its business. Now, Johnny Blaze finds himself a pawn in a game of chess he can't quite comprehend, played between two beings- one alien, one supernatural. The sequel to the First Doctor and the Ghost Rider!
1. Chapter 1 Segment 1: Blaze

**Chapter 1; Segment 1: Blaze  
**

He was even further away from home now. It had been… oh, what, a week? A month? He didn't know how long it had been, since he had taunted Mephistopheles, and had chosen to keep the power of the Rider. Oh, he'd made a bold promise…

It had turned out to be a promise he wasn't very skilled at keeping.

He was losing track of everything, and was starting to understand why Carter Slade had gone into hiding at the church. He didn't even know what part of the US he was in anymore.

He couldn't keep track of the number of times he'd changed into the Rider, the number of souls he'd devoured-

No, not him.

It was the Rider who had done all of it.

_That's a lie and you know it._

The Rider wouldn't even be here if he hadn't decided to act like an idiot and keep it in his head.

"How come I always have to be so stupid?!"

It was a question he'd been asking himself quite a lot lately, but he knew the answer- it was in the question itself.

Now, though, he dragged himself out of his thoughts, and felt it flicker in the back of his mind, interested in something he couldn't see, and he began walking away towards where he'd parked his motorcycle, trying to force it back, ignore it, but even as he tried, his muddled thoughts sharpened into singular goals.

Changes?

_None yet. You've been doing better than you've been giving yourself credit for. That's why you can't think straight. Mixing up past events._

Time?

_Midnight._

Not what I meant, but alright.

He shook himself, trying to keep it out of his mind.

_We need to track down that __**feel.**_

_Locate that __**sound.**_

_Destroy it entirely._

Hang on a second- that sound? He knew that sound! That beautiful, terrible, orchestral, whirring screech, like…

_Like he left the brakes on. _

Then he roared, unable to hold back the change as the Rider exploded forth, fire gushing from his bones as the Rider took over, as it found _him_, that strange man, no, alien, that Time Lord, the stranger who it knew was not, in fact, all that strange.

It had recognized memories, had seen a face, had figured out where it had met him before, back when it, too, had walked in a different guise, and yet even that paled in comparison to the infinite possibilities in the remaining faces the Time Lord would wear.

_So much Guilt! Lurking behind the glow of the Innocent, hiding from my sight!_

Innocent? Nothing was innocent in the eyes of the Rider.

_Time Lords have different souls. Multiple aspects. What they call their 'Regenerations', I call their Rebirths. _

I don't understand-

_But I do._

Then, he- it- turned, fire frothing over skeletal jaws as it screeched back at the TARDIS as it formed across the way, and he cut off as the door swung open and that silly, bow-tied Time Lord strode out…

And _waved.  
-_

**Behold! The first chapter of the sequel to The Doctor and the Ghost Rider!**

**Now, I'm going to write this in a somewhat strange way. The story will only be Three chapters long (Sadness!), but each chapter will consist of Three segments! (Happiness!) That means Nine total segments, three from each PoV-**

**Those PoVs are of Johnny Blaze, The Doctor, and, as a special treat, Zarathos!**

**Why Zarathos?**

**Well, because I wanted it and Author Powers give me the ability to do whatever I want within my own story, of course! XD**

**Nah, just kidding, but Zarathos does get his own chapters. I like the idea of typing up the thoughts of an insane angel to give him awesome dialog and purpose. It just seems freakin' cool.**

**Alright then, that's the update on this particular storyverse.**

**I'll see you all in the second segment!**

**-MTDS**


	2. Chapter 1 Segment 2: The Doctor

**Chapter 1; Segment 2: The Doctor**

He looked at the Rider, which was glaring at him with its head slightly tilted in confusion at his complete (-ly faked) calm. "Hello there, Johnny boy! How've you been?"

The Rider simply growled at him, and he adjusted his bowtie. "You aren't very talkative like this, y'know? Still. Anyways, I was in the neighborhood; figured I'd drop by, see how you're doing. Not very well, it seems."

It simply growled back at him, before tensing, seemingly about to try and tear him to pieces.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that- I'm sure you know what a TARDIS is. You did look through everything I've ever done. You also know that it can make force fields, right?"

The Rider reached out a hand, and then tilted its head the other way upon realizing that there was, in fact, a shield around it.

"I had to make a few little tweaks to make sure you couldn't just-"

It pulled its arm back and then punched the shield, fire spreading across its invisible surface before the shield, quite simply, collapsed.

"Well, I thought that would, ah, work a bit better. I was hoping for a civil conversation that wouldn't end up with me as ashes."

It walked forwards, and he scooted closer to the TARDIS's door. "I thought I could help you. But, that might I have to wait, but I do need to tell you something."

The Rider stopped, glaring down at him, and he found himself thinking that he really didn't want to get in a staring contest with it again. Then, it spoke.

"_Talk."_

The Doctor stood a little taller, becoming less tense. "I thought you'd want to know that you need to cross the ocean. There's going to be some very important things happening in and around… Romania, was it? I think so. In about eight years, you're definitely going to need to be there."

It growled again and then looked at the TARDIS, a gesture the Doctor noticed. "Oh no, now that I will not allow! You will not, I repeat NOT, go inside my TARDIS. Ever. She would not be happy with you on board, I guarantee it."

It made a small, thrumming growl, amused.

"_You couldn't stop me if you tried."_

"Then go ahead and try it."

"_Not yet."_ It looked at him again, and he glared back, although avoided looking at its eyes.

"That is Time Lord technology, and I've done my research- you've always been more involved with human technology, compared to other species."

"_I adapt."_

"No, you make things adapt to you."

It growled dismissively, and he carefully opened the door, not taking his eyes off The Rider in case it decided that it wanted the TARDIS for itself. How would Blaze react to _that_ when he changed back? Poor man had been through a lot in a short time already.

"So, I suppose I'll have to meet you again later. I spend a lot of time over on the other side of the Atlantic. Don't rush yourself though. Eight years is a long time to wait."

He closed the door carefully, and ran to the controls, keeping an eye on the door. He couldn't shake off the feeling of overwhelming terror that came with a single glimpse of the Rider. He wasn't sure what it was, but just the _thought _of it made his hearts beat too quickly and messed with his head. He wasn't sure why- generally, he functioned better under stress, but for some reason he felt like he'd rather face an army of allied Daleks and Time Lords than try and figure out a way to stop the Rider.

He_ had_ done his research on it though, of course. He knew that it was supposedly some sort of deranged angel, tricked down to hell. That, however, seemed unlikely. He suspected it was more of an alien that fed on some form of energy it got when it 'devoured the souls of the guilty'. Time Lords had, of course, met Riders before. He himself was one of the luckier ones, though-

Most of the Time Lords on the receiving end of a Penance Stare had lost their minds. That was a long time ago, however- even before the Great Time War.

The Time Lords called whatever the entity that did this was 'Zarathos'.

He shivered slightly. "Said my piece to it- hopefully, I'll never have to meet it again."

But everyone knows that the Doctor could never resist a puzzle, and no puzzle was more difficult- or dangerous- than the Rider's mind.


	3. Chapter 1 Segment 3: The Rider

**Chapter 1; Segment 3: The Rider  
**

Yet again, it had let the Time Lord go.

Yet again, it wasn't sure why.

It thought about letting Blaze change back, but figured that it could take advantage of this opportunity and track down a few targets. It called its bike over and snorted slightly. It had started to get boring, this particular vehicle, but ah well. It had better things to do than find a new means of transportation. It sniffed the air, searching for the nearest guilty human. It was easy, too easy, to find one in this corrupted world. It hadn't used to be like this.

Or, at least, it hadn't been quite as good at tracking them down.

It paused for a second, simply thinking, before shaking the feeling off with a growl and continuing, moving onwards as it had always done, from host to host, from victim to victim, from country to country…

From what that 'Doctor' had said it had eight years to find wherever it would be needed. Given that the Doctor had a time machine, his opinions on places to be were usually important. Perhaps that's why it had let him go- as a deal. Information for a life.

Generally, it was not how the Rider functioned, but it also usually dealt with humans, not Time Lords…

Humph, Time Lords. Such an arrogant name, for them to think they ruled over time. How inaccurate… All they did was play with it. If it had the choice again, it would've taken the TARDIS, but it was too late. It could, of course, track him down again. It was always able to track its prey, no matter how far it ran, or how fast.

And it knew that the Doctor did an awful lot of running.

In fact, it knew much about the Doctor, because a single glare into his soul had told it all it needed to know.

It knew the Questions.

It knew the Names.

It knew the Answers.

And above all, it knew the Guilt. The guilt of a nine centuries old man who had travelled Time and Space, and had been discarded by his own kind.

Just like an extremely young version of itself.


End file.
